knights_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Arena
The arena is a place where you compete for prizes and earn ranks fighting Player Vs. Player. November 8th of 2013 brought a large update to the arena, it now including win streaks and prizes for those win streaks. How to Obtain Points Arena Participating in tournament matches will grant you tournament points. Losing a match gives you 10-20 points (10 for each opponent knight defeated), while winning gives you over 100 points most of the time; 30 points for defeating 3 enemy knights plus 70 points for winning the fight, plus a bonus. Forfeiting a match will gain you NO points, and only 5 gold. The arena also counts your win streaks, and gives out rewards (armor, keys, gold etc) for it. Friend Battles Battling your friends outside the arena gives you 20 points for a win, 0 for a loss. There are no bonuses, but if you have 100 friends you can earn up to 2000 points each day. This is the equivalent of 20 arena matches or 5 hours of arena energy. Win Streaks Win streaks in the new arena work similar to the old double down system of the previous arena. The player is rewarded at a win streak of 3, 6, 9, 12, 15, 18 and 20. Prizes include armors, enchanted keys, and arena energy. The streak lasts for 10 minutes, and if the timer runs out the win streak will be reset. With the current Win Streak set up, it is only possible to get a Win Streak of 10 without spending any coins. Starting with 5, leaving 9 minutes between each fight, you can get the Win Streak up to 5 after 36 minutes. This grants you an additional Arena Energy after 25 minutes, so you can get to 6 in 45 minutes. This grants you 2 more for the 6 Wins prize. Using these two, you can get to 8 wins in 72 minutes, giving you one more Arena Energy for 9 wins, and one more a few moments after that for 10. After this, your Win Streak will run out before you are able to get another Arena Energy, unless you buy one. There is a prize at a certain level of total Arena Points, that grants 5 Arena Energy. If you get this prize during a good streak, it is possible to get to 18, but that can only be done once during the tournament during each milestone reward that gives 5 arena energy. If you get 2 Arena Energy as daily login bonus you can start with 7 which makes it possible to do a 20 streak without buying gems. You also could wait long enough to get 21 Arena Energy by getting those 2 Arena Energy 8 times. Current Tournament *Boxing Day Beatdown - Ends Jan 2nd 14 Previous Tournaments *Morgan's Brawny Blitz - Ended 7 Mar 2013 *Heroic Hydra Hoedown - Ended 14 Mar 2013 *St. Patty's Blarney Brawl - Ended 21 Mar 2013 *Melee March Madness - Ended 28 Mar 2013 *Gwen's Easter Extravaganza - Ended 4 Apr 2013 *Lance's Springtime Tussle - Ended 11 Apr 2013 *Dark Days Tourny - Ended 18 Apr 2013 *Mean Green Earth Day Fray - Ended 25 Apr 2013 *New Leaf Tournament - Ended 2 May 2013 *Skirmish de Mayo - Ended 9 May 2013 *Big Momma's Tournament - Ended 16 May 2013 - Added new tiers of prizes for this and all future Tournaments *Mighty May Melee - Ended 23 May 2013 *Stubborn Standoff - Ended 30 May 2013 *Hammer Smash Bash - Ended 6 Jun 2013 *Rainy Day Duel - Ended 13 Jun 13 *Classic Clash - Ended 20 Jun 2013 *Gwen's Summer Slam - Ended 27 Jun 2013 *Tourney of Terror - Ended 4 Jul 2013 *Ancient Origins - Ended 11 July 2013 *Clash Of Ice And Fire - Ended 18 Jul 2013 *Unstoppable Forces - Ended 25 Jul 2013 *War of Dragons - Ended 1 Aug 2013 *Toxic Tussle - Ended 8 Aug 2013 *Shadows of the Past - Ended 15 Aug 2013 *Tournament of Swords - Ended 22 Aug 2013 *Conjuror's Clash - Ended 29 Aug 2013 *War of the Wise - Ended 5 Sept 2013 *War of the Strong - Ended 12 Sept 2013 *War of the Brave - Ended 19 Sept 2013 *War of the Swift - Ended 26 Sept 2013 *War of the Fierce - Ended 3 Oct 2013 *Call of the Swamp - Ended 10 Oct 2013 *Call of the Sky - Ended 17 Oct 2013 *Call of the Moon - Ended 24 Oct 2013 *Call of Power - Ended 31 Oct 2013 *Call of Darkness - Ended 07 Nov 2013 *Frosty Fracas - Ended 12 December 2013 *Jingle Bell Brawl - Ended 19 December 2013 *Santa's Slay - Ended 27 December 2013 Old Arena (ended 8/11/2013) Level Bonus (outdated) If your opponent is higher level then you, your experience is increased, up to 45 points for a win. Double down increases this value even more. Shutdown (outdated) If you defeat an opponent who has 3 or more kills (and thus have a kill streak listed on the encounter screen), you will gain another 20% bonus points on the exp earned for this match. This stacks with the double down and level bonuses, so if you gain 45 points for defeating a higher level opponent you will also gain 9 points shutdown bonus points. Revenge (outdated) The first 3 knights on the list of knights you can challenge will be those that defeated you earlier. Their tournament points and rank will alternate with the message: "Defeated You! Get REVENGE". Defeating these opponents will earn you a Revenge bonus of 40%. Note however that those knights tend to be stronger then you (as they defeated you when you had the advantage), so unless they won due to excessive missing on your side, or you were wearing very weak armor for a while, you usually cannot defeat them (unless you're lucky with crits and misses). Double Down (outdated) When you use double down, your current points are stored, and your next battle will gain a +25% multiplier. You can continue doubling down up to 8 times, increasing the multiplier with each battle (+25% > +50% > +100% > +150% > +200% > +275% > +350%), but if you lose a battle you will lose ALL points, and only gain 5 points for losing. (If you gained 15 points on the first battle, then double down instead of collect, your next match win will earn you 19+15, then 23+34, etc.) If you lose a match, you can save your double down by spending 1 gem for each double down level, but keep in mind that you still have to win the next battle to collect it! New Arena Add more info plz milestone rewards: rewards are added every time you earn an x number of points. rewards consist of keys, arena energy, armor that gradually increases in rarity with more points you accquire, and coins. The coins you get from the milestone increases with your level. The increase cap is at level 100 (verify this). * Category:Arena Help! Category:Gameplay